Obsession of a Telepathic Mind
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Xavier has an obsession with a student. Rogue is going to find out a secret from Charles when she accidentally touches him without her gloves. Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution or any of the characters, and I do not make money from these writings.

Obsession of a Telepathic Mind

Xavier has an obsession with a student. Rogue is going to find out a secret from Charles when she accidentally touches him without her gloves. Better than it sounds!

Parings: Charles/Rogue

Warnings: language, bondage, violence, slight AU (Charles can walk in this one), Will have sexual situations!

Charles and Rogue solo masturbation!

Chapter 1-Sins of the Mentor

Charles gratefully slipped into his chair in his office after his rigorous training session, sighing inwardly. 'Why doesn't it help me forget her anymore?' he thought, rubbing his face with both hands.

"Professor?" a quiet voice asked, 'Damn! Why is it her!' "Ah have a question."

"What is it Rogue?" He pulled his hands away and looked up at her from his desk. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, shifting slightly.

"Have ya'll and Mr. McCoy made progress with the serum?" she asked quietly. Charles smiled and nodded. Him and Hank had found a way to allow Rogue to touch again.

"Indeed we have, and hopefully we will get it to work completely in a few weeks, my dear." Rogue squealed with delight, beaming brightly at him.

"That's great! Thank you so much!"

"Its no trouble at all." He watched her skip out of the room and sighed. 'Why do I have these feelings for her?' he asked himself, resting his head on the desk. 'I'm just a sick old man!' He didn't even remember when his feelings for Rogue had manifested from daughterly-love to something akin to incest. 'Its so wrong but I can't help my feelings! I have to suppress them, for Rogue. She'll never feel the same way about me that I do about her, I'm just a mentor or father figure to her. I can't lose her trust like that!'

X X X X X X X X

"Come on you lazy slackers!" Logan yelled at the younger students. "Pick up the pace or you're gonna get hurt!" Logan was in charge of the Danger Room session today, he was always such a hardass in any training they did.

"Rogue!" Bobby yelled, "I'm down, take my powers and continue with the mission!"

"Got it!" she called back and with the help of Scott and Jean she made her way over to their fallen comrade, taking off her glove and touching him briefly. There was a slight shock as she felt his powers and some memories invade her being.

"Yo, over here!" Spike yelled, waving the three of them down. "We have to hurry or we'll fail!" They hurried over to him, blasting objects out of their way. Rogue made an ice slide once they caught up to Spike and hurried to the end of the mission.

"All right!" Logan called through the speaker, "Good job you guys, that was good team work! We'll wrap it up for the day!" All five teens sighed with relief and collapsed on the floor briefly.

"Ugh!" Rogue groaned, "First class then this torture!"

"Yea man" Spike agreed, the other two mumbled their agreement. Once they caught their breath they all headed out of the danger room.

"Ah'll see you later!" Rogue called to the others, they nodded and waved at her as she headed down a different hall. She rounded a corner near her room, and gasped as she ran into something solid. Rogue instinctively grabbed to avoid falling, forgetting she hadn't put her glove back on. Charles' eyes widened as he felt the draining powers of Rogue as her hand grabbed at his bare arm.

She gasped and quickly let go, both of them staggered slightly and Rogue's eyes showed surprise and shock as she saw his memories from earlier today. 'He likes me?' she asked herself. Suddenly she realized she had his powers and reached out with her mind.

'Her hands are so soft!' she heard him think, 'I wonder if the rest of her feels that good…FUCK…what am I thinking…' suddenly he seemed to remember what she could do and blocked his mind off, not seeming to realize she had heard him.

"Sorry, forgot ah took my glove off in training." she watched him rub his head slightly, leaning on the wall for support.

"Its quite alright Rogue, I'll be fine. Are you alright?" he asked, extremely concerned.

"Ah will be." she said.

"Right, well I suggest you stay in your room until my powers wear off. You wouldn't want to accidentally invade someones mind." she nodded and smiled at him, noticing the slight flutter of emotion sweep across his face. "I'll see you later then." he said and left quickly down the hall.

X X X X X X X X

'Damn! I really am a sick, horny bastard!' he cried out in his head, hurrying to his room and shutting the door. 'Even just that little touch and that beautiful smile have me hard! There's no way working out or taking a cold shower will get rid of it, fuck!'

He quickly stripped off his clothes and pulled out the lubricant, pouring a generous amount on his hand and began slowly stroking himself.

X X X X X X X X

Rogue had noticed how quickly he had left, and was concerned. She decided to use the telepathic powers while she had them. She quickly figured out how to stretch her mind out, hearing the thoughts of everyone around her. It took her a few minutes to find Professor X but once she did, she gasped at the feelings from him.

He was stroking himself and she groaned at the pleasure he was feeling. 'Fuck, I didn't know it could feel so good!' Keeping the mental contact with him, she pulled off her clothes and slowly stroked her clit in time with his thrusts.

X X X X X X X X

Charles groaned as he imagined Rogue fingering herself while he watched. Unknown to him she was and accidentally projected the images to him. He was far too gone to even notice as the images of Rogue were far too realistic to be from his mind, and her voice was clear as he thrust into his hand.

Rogue gasped as she felt Charles pick up the pace of his hand, reaching down to also stroke his balls. 'When did he become Charles?' she wondered suddenly. 'God, ah've never felt pleasure like this before!' She stroked faster and slid a finger inside herself.

Charles put a slight twist to each thrust and moaned loudly. 'So close!' he gasped, suddenly as she slid another finger into herself, moving faster. He felt Rogue's pleasure roll over him and he realized she was projecting as she came hard. His eyes widened as he felt her orgasm, sending him over the edge. They both cried out, panting heavily. Once his breath calmed he realized his telepathy was back and he quickly found Rogue, tentatively touching her mind. *Uh…what…* he started lamely, *Professor…* she groaned, *That was amazing!* Charles was speechless, 'How can I say anything to that?' he stared at the ceiling trying to figure out what he was supposed to do. 'I have to talk to her soon.' he sighed and promptly fell asleep.

X X X X X X X X

Rogue lay awake for quite a while, digesting all that had happened today. 'Ah never realized that he liked me like that. Ah have to pay close attention tomorrow! It's the weekend and ah wan't him to sweat it out before confronting him! This is gonna be fun!' she grinned gleefully as sleep took over.

tbc

So what did you think? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Office Talk

Rogue woke up early on Saturday, groaning at the light coming through the window. 'Damn! Can't sleep anymore. Guess Ah'll see if Charles is up!' She grinned as she pulled on a black skirt that ended just above her knees and wore a green belly shirt. 'Its gonna be a fun day, that's for sure!'

Rogue headed downstairs after putting on a pair of black boots. She wandered into the kitchen to find Charles with his back to her, drinking a cup of coffee. She couldn't resist, it was too perfect. "Hi there Professor!" she said cheerfully, watching as he almost dropped his coffee.

"Oh…h-hello Rogue." he stuttered, Rogue bit her lip to keep from giggling. "You're up early."

"Yea, couldn't sleep." she responded, licking her lips and heading to the cupboard for the cereal. She felt his eyes on her and she stretched up for the cereal higher up on the shelf, showing off more of her stomach and back to him. She smiled as she heard his intake of breath. He coughed slightly and took his cup to the table and sat down, pretending to read the newspaper.

Rogue finished making her breakfast and headed to the table, making sure her skirt rode up slightly as she sat down. She noticed that when she wasn't looking straight at him, Charles watched her every move. 'Good, ah have him just where ah want him!' she peeled the banana next to her cereal and slowly slid the tip into her mouth, sucking noisily on it. Charles' eyes widened and he shifted slightly. 'Hehe!' she thought. 'Perfect!'

Rogue gently scraped her teeth along the top, while simultaneously licking the underside and saw him lick his lips unconsciously as he watched her. She locked eyes with him as she slowly slid more of the banana into her mouth, very near deepthroating it. Charles swallowed audibly, his face a beautiful shade of red. As Rogue began sucking on it, he finally stood up and fled out the door. 'Took him long enough! Ah'm surprised he stayed that long!' Rogue pulled the banana out and laughed softly, 'Ah can't wait for round 2! He's not getting away from me!'

X X X X X X X X

Charles rushed quickly down the hall, nearly knocking several students down as he headed to his room. He shut the door and leaned against it, banging his head slightly against it. "Damn, that girl is going to be the death of me!" he groaned and hurried into the bathroom to take a very cold shower.

X X X X X X X X

Kitty, Spike, and Kurt headed into the kitchen looking around with strange expressions on their faces.

"Like, what was that about?" Kitty asked. "Professor Xavier just ran down the hall looking very strangely."

"Ah don't know!" Rogue said, smiled mischievously. "Ah was just in here eating breakfast and he suddenly ran out! Its pretty strange indeed." The other three looked at her like she was psychotic, then made their own breakfast.

X X X X X X X X

It was a few hours before Charles felt calm enough to be able to talk to Rogue reasonably. He called her down to his office telepathically. She grinned as she headed down the hall and into his office, managing to shield her thoughts very well from the powerful telepath.

She slid into his office, locking the door stealthily as she walked to the chair in front of his desk and sat down. "Rogue, we have to talk seriously about what happened last night. Alright?" She nodded and he continued. "I need to apologize…for acting like that…it was very wrong of me to let you see my feelings for you…"

She moved quickly around the desk, leaning over so their faces were level. "Look, ah'm not grossed out or anything…and ah really don't mind that you like me like that…" she trailed off staring into his shocked eyes.

"Rogue…we can't ever have a relationship…its wrong." She shook her head fiercely.

"It is not…you just think ah'm going after you because of what ah saw." he nodded slightly, "Well that's not the case…ah really…well, yuh know…like you as well." she stated, embarrassed at having to spell it out for the telepath.

"I…don't know what to say to that." he swallowed hard as she slid onto his lap. He pulled back slightly so he could still see her face.

"Then just show me how you feel!" she suggested and slowly began grinding on his lap. He groaned as his cock started to harden due to her ministrations.

"Rogue…" he whispered hoarsely, "We shouldn't be…"

"Ah don't care…" she gasped, "Please…touch me! Anywhere…" he complied by sucking on her clothed breasts, while thrusting against her center which was growing increasingly wetter due to the dual sensations. "Mmhhh!" Rogue moaned, pushing her breast further into his mouth and rocking harder against him.

Charles pulled back from her breast to look at her face, and wanted to kiss her so badly, all of her was untouched by anyone except him. He wanted to feel her writhe under him as he thrust into her. "God Rogue…I really hope we can get that serum to work soon…I want to touch you all over…and then…" he stopped suddenly, realizing someone was knocking. "Shit!" he mumbled quietly.

Kitty stuck her head through the door and took in the scene, eyes wide. 'What the…!' Rogue quickly faked tears, burying her head into Charles' shoulder careful of his throat.

"Why doesn't anyone understand…" she began mumbling incoherently as she sobbed. Kitty's shock disappeared and turned sympathetic. 'That's not so strange, at first it looked like they wanted to kiss or something! Eeww!'

"Um…Kitty, can you come back later? Rogue is having a tough time right now."

"Alright, sorry Professor, Rogue. Next time I'll make sure the door isnt' locked first!"

"Thank you Kitty." Charles smiled gently at her and she disappeared out the door. Once he made sure she was gone and no one else was near he sighed heavily. "No privacy here," but it was said with a smile and in an affectionate tone. "Nice touch by the way, I didn't know you could fake cry so well!"

"Yea, good thing for quick thinking!" she chuckled merrily, nudging his shoulder with her head. "So, what do we do now?" she asked. He answered by continuing where he left off, suckling on her other nipple and thrusting upwards. She groaned and complied, hissing with slight discomfort as he dug his fingers into her hips.

"Just for now…we'll be together…and damn what everyone else thinks!" he growled into her shoulder and picked up the pace, using her weight to grind them together harder.

"Yesss!" Rogue groaned and dug her fingers into his shoulders. He slid one hand down to stroke her through her underwear, feeling how wet they were and gasped.

"You're so wet for me Rogue!"

"Yea, you're so…fuck! You make me so wet…Charles!" she gasped, and as he found her nub through her clothes and began rubbing it, she quickly bit his clothed shoulder hard near his neck as she came hard. Charles grunted as he came as well, his hands tightened slightly around her hips. Once he came down from his high, he fell backwards against the chair letting Rogue follow. She carefully laid her head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

"That was awesome!" she gasped softly.

"Mmhh." he answered, too tired to answer coherently. He stroked her back softly, careful of her bare back.

"Can ah…uh we…do this again?" she asked tentatively. He hesitated slightly, then nodded.

"Yes," he whispered, feeling ashamed of himself even though she was an adult. "We have to be careful, no one can find out."

"Will this continue, once my serum is done?"

"Well…if you wan't to…I suppose so." she smiled and brushed her lips carefully across his own. Charles jolted slightly at the contact, but smiled as well and pulled her into a hug.

"Ah should go, before someone else finds us!" he chuckled at that and nodded.

"Alright, my dear." he smiled genuinely at her as she slipped off his lap.

"I'll see you at dinner!" she called, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Charles frowned slightly as she headed out the door. 'I don't like that smile of hers!' he looked down and raised his eyebrows. 'Huh, looks like Rogue _was _really wet, she soaked onto my pants! I'll have to change right now.' He headed out the door to his rooms, failing to notice the hulking presence in the shadows.

tbc

So? What'd you think? Please review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Charles gets a little naughty as well, and someone gets very angry with the two of them…

It gets kinda mushy in parts just so yuh know. There is some violence at the end of the story. Didn't know what else to call it :D

Chapter 3-Dinner and a side of Bondage

Rogue stripped out of her clothes and headed to the shower. Once she was under the spray, she sunk to her knees and slowly stroked her still wet folds. "My god," she mumbled to herself, "This is cruel torture!" It had started a while ago, several hours after lunch. She was sitting in the den with Scott, Kurt, Spike and Kitty. They were all playing cards, and as they sat there she felt a tingling in her groin. At first she ignored it, but it grew stronger and she felt phantom hands stroking her body. 'What the hell?' she had thought and heard a chuckle in her mind. 'My Rogue, that's what you get for teasing me earlier!' Charles groaned in her head, and she realized he was masturbating. Her eyes widened as she felt his pleasure, she jumped up quickly. "S-ssorry guys," she stuttered, "Ah just remembered ah have to do something right now, ah'll see you later!" she then had preceded to run to her room and the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Scott asked.

"Probably girl problems." Spike had countered. The boys in the room burst out laughing and Kitty punched him on the arm.

"You guys are like, so juvenile!" she yelled at them and followed after Rogue. She made it to Rogue's room and called through the door. "Are you alright in there?" she didn't hear an answer and slowly phased through the door. She heard the water running from the bathroom and headed to the door. "Rogue? Are you okay?" she knocked loudly on the door.

"Ah'm…fine Kitty!" She managed to gasp as she slid two fingers into herself as Charles stroked himself faster. Rogue bit her lip to keep from moaning outloud. 'Go away, Kitty!' she thought desperately.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea…just great!"

"Alright then, see you at dinner!" Kitty started to leave then heard Rogue moan loudly. She bit her lip and moved back to the door. 'Is she…' she trailed off and strained her hearing.

Rogue panted heavily at the dual pleasures she was feeling. "So…good!" she moaned, her other hand moving to stroke her clit as she moved her fingers deeper into herself. *Yes Rogue, you can feel my pleasure as well, can't you?* Charles' voice echoed in her mind, *I can't wait until I can touch you, taste you all over!* Rogue whimpered as he bombarded her with images of what he wanted to do to her.

'Shit, no one would ever expect the Professor to have such a dirty mind.' Kitty listened to the older girls moans of pleasure from the door, 'I should leave now.' Rogue gasped louder and moved faster, feeling Charles do the same. "Fuck…Charles!" she cried out as she came, freezing the younger girl in her tracks. *Yes…Rogue…uh!* he yelled in her mind as he came as well. "You're gonna get it!" she panted and heard him laugh, then the connection was broken. 'Ah have to think of something good!'

'She was thinking about the Professor?' Kitty thought shocked. 'Well, whatever I guess!' She then headed off to her room. 'I should see how she acts around him at dinner! This'll be fun, but I can't tell anyone about it!' Humming happily she began making plans for dinner.

X X X X X X X X

At dinner, Rogue made sure to sit directly across from Charles in order to get him back for what he did earlier. 'Let's see how long it takes for him to get embarrassed!' At first she saw Charles watching her curiously, waiting for her to do something. 'I know she's up to something!' he thought to himself, but he soon gave up on trying to figure her out and just enjoyed dinner, talking casually with the students near him.

'Perfect, he's let his guard down!' Rogue watched patiently, nibbling at her food and waiting until he reached for his drink. Quickly she slid her shoe off and stretched it across the table, running it up his thigh as he took a drink. His eyes widened and he promptly choked on his wine, Kitty instantly patted him on the back.

"Are you alright Professor?" she asked. Charles coughed some more before he was able to speak clearly.

"I-I'm fine, Kitty! Thanks for your concern." Kitty nodded and turned away from him. He turned to Rogue and glared slightly at her. She hid her giggle behind her hand and gave him a wink, causing him to blush then grin mischievously.

'Uh-oh, don't like the looks of that!' she raised her eyebrows at him, he just shrugged slightly and continued eating. 'Have to keep my eyes on him!'

Kitty had seen the strange interaction between the two and realized, 'They both like each other, don't they? Hum…after dinner I'll have to stage a little accident with them to test my theory!' Unknown to anyone someone else at the table, had seen how they acted as well. But then again, he was watching the two of them very closely.

X X X X X X X X

Once everyone was getting ready to leave the dinner table, Kitty watched as Rogue and Charles left together, talking about school. 'Perfect!' she thought gleefully. She quickly phased through the nearest wall and headed in front of them and hid behind a plant around the corner, partially phased through the wall. Several other students were following behind them and Kitty had to time it right, or she would get the wrong people.

'Hope this works!' she thought and as Rogue rounded the corner, she quickly snagged the older girl's ankle and tugged slightly. She gasped as she fell to the side. Charles caught her, holding her a little too close for the situation. 'Bingo!' she watched as he helped her straighten, mumbling something to her that caused her to blush. She nodded to him and smiled coyly.

"Hey Rogue! Nice fall!" Bobby yelled while several others laughed.

"Why don't ah come over there and give you something to laugh at!" She yelled back, pulling her glove off and running after him.

"Crap!" he yelled, taking off down a different hall, the others left in the dinning room could hear a brief struggle and then a thump. Rogue came back looking smug as she headed to her room past the others.

"See ya'll later!" She called before shutting her door. Kitty giggled as she headed to her room. 'That was great!'

X X X X X X X X

Rogue snuck out of her room at midnight, the time when Charles had specified when she fell into him. 'Ah still think someone grabbed my ankle!' she grumbled, still irritated about it. 'Oh well, this is so exciting! And so naughty!' she quickly made her way to Charles' room and slipped in, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Hello." she whispered, shifting her feet. She watched him walk over to her from the bed and pulled her into a hug. Smiling she held him tightly, nuzzling his chest. "So, why'd you want me to come here so late?" she asked, curiously.

"Well," he whispered, brushing his lips against her hair. "I'm getting you back for what you did, and you're going to promise not to do stuff like that again!" she snorted and looked up at him.

"How are you going to get me to keep that promise?"

"You'll see, first I need you to get rid of all you clothes." She raised her eyebrows but complied. Dropping all of her clothes on the floor, he swallowed as she revealed her beautiful body to him. 'God, she's perfect!' he longed to touch her body and run his tongue over her, but of course he couldn't. 'Now I know sort of how she feels!'

He motioned for her to get on the bed and instructed her to close her eyes. Once she did he pulled four sashes out from his bedside drawer, and very carefully tied her right hand to the bedpost.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, he stopped to look at her.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I promise you'll feel amazing! Trust me." hesitantly she nodded and allowed him to continue tying her limbs. He then pulled something out from the drawer. "Alright!" he smiled gently at her, "You've been very naughty Rogue and you need to be taught that teasing is only meant for the bedroom!"

X X X X X X X X

He had seen Rogue go into his room. 'I know what ur up to, and I won't let you get away with it!' he growled angrily at the door. 'I'll wait until Rogue leaves, then me and o'l Chuck are gonna have a little talk!' Logan then slipped into the shadows to wait for the right moment.

X X X X X X X X

Rogue whimpered as Charles drew the feather slowly over her naked body. "Fuck!" she gasped, surprised at how turned on she was getting from this. He smiled and slid the feather down her stomach, then slowly over her wet folds. "Shit…ah need…god…"

"There's no god in the room with us Rogue, you have to tell me what you want."

"Mmmm…uuh…shit…ah need…"

"What Rogue?" he asked, teasing a nipple with the feather. She bit her lip and arched upwards.

"Please…give me…s-something! Fuck ah need it!"

"That's better, my darling!" he growled and pulled a pink round object out of the drawer. Charles turned the vibrator on a low setting and slowly ran it over her nipple. Rogue gasped at the sensation, struggling against the bonds. "Don't struggle so much, you don't want any marks on your wrists or ankles." She glared at him and gave him a pleading look.

"I'll give you what you need." he grinned deviously and slid the vibrator over her clit.

"Uhhh…yesss…" she gasped, thrusting her hips upwards. "Please…so close!" she panted. Charles turned the vibrator all the way up, Rogue bit her lip hard enough to draw blood, stifling her cry as she came hard. "Fuck…so amazing!" she moaned, "Can you untie me now?" he smiled and complied, putting the sashes and toys away.

"Can you dress? I want to hold you without fear of touching your skin." she nodded and allowed him to pull her against his chest, snuggling together. "I…want this to continue…if you'll still want me once your serum is done." he whispered almost inaudibly. Rogue pulled back to look at his face, eyes wide

"Really?" she asked, he nodded and tightened his hold on her.

"Of course I do, my sweet." the two of them stayed holding each other until about two o'clock. "You should go Rogue. You need to sleep and its too risky with your powers for you to sleep here, sorry." She sighed and pulled out of his embrace.

"Ah know that, Charles." She kissed his shoulder and smiled at him. "Ah'll see you tomorrow, right?" she asked, he sat up and hugged her again.

"Anytime you want Rogue." With that and a final smile she headed out the door to her room, humming happily.

X X X X X X X X

Charles was rudely woken up at four a.m. to a hand around his throat, which was slowly cutting off his air supply. His eyes widened as he saw who was holding him. "L-Logan!" he gasped clawing at the hand. "What's t-this about!"

"Its about you and Rogue!" he growled angrily, bodily throwing Charles against the wall. When he hit it he felt a sharp pain jolt through his shoulder, and down his arm. "What the hell kinda shit are yuh tryin' ta pull with her Chuck? And yuh better give me a good reason too." his claws slid out and he advanced on Charles.

"Logan, please you can't interfere with her life…" Logan's claws disappeared quickly and he swung his fist hard into Charles' face. There was a sickening crunch as he crumpled to the floor, his unwounded hand rubbing the back of his head where he hit it on the floor.

"She's just a kid so, yea I can! You better stay away from her or so help me…! Yuh know what Chuck, I just can't deal with this right now, I'm leaving. See yuh whenever." he growled at him and stalked out the door.

Charles sighed heavily as he watched Logan leave. 'This has gotten way out of hand! I don't know what to do!' He then proceeded to find Hank to tend to his wounds. 'This'll be fun to explain.' he thought wryly, 'Oh this? I just got it from Logan, yea apparently he thinks its wrong to be having sex with Rogue, no big deal!' he snorted, 'I am not looking foreward to this!'

tbc

So, what'd you think? Please Review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Surprise!

Handcuffs and sexy lingerie!

It was about six a.m. when Rogue woke up. "Fuck…" she growled, willing herself back to sleep. "Damn!" she muttered, realizing she had to go to the bathroom. She rolled out of the warmth of her bed, heading to the bathroom. Once she was done, she realized she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

'Ah'm too hyped up!' she thought, 'Hum…six huh, maybe Charles is up now.' and with that thought in mind, she headed out of the room careful not to wake anyone. She checked Charles' room first and didn't find him. His office was checked next and she frowned when she didn't see him. 'How am ah supposed to…got it!' she smiled and began yelling Charles' name in her head loudly, focusing on just him so hopefully she didn't project accidentally to Jean. *Rogue!* she heard Charles send to her, *Are you looking for me?* he asked. 'Yes, where are you? Ah've looked all over.' she thought. *Well…I'm in the medical ward right now.*

Her eyes widened and she hurried downstairs and into the room. Without seeing if anyone else was in the room, she threw herself at him hugging him tightly.

"Rogue!" Charles gasped, trying to loosen her hold on him. "Too tight!" she pulled back quickly.

"Sorry!" she sat next to him and looked over his injuries. His right arm was in a sling and the left side of his face was pretty banged up. There was a bandage on the back of his head as well. "What happened?" she asked, longing to touch his face but she had forgotten her gloves.

"Logan." he sighed and watched for her reaction. Her eyes widened and he pulled her closer to him, careful of her exposed skin which was quite a lot since she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. "Thankfully he didn't break my jaw, but as you can see he did quite a number on it. He did dislocate my shoulder though. Hank gave my painkillers but it hasn't helped enough for me to sleep, I've been awake since four a.m." he shifted slightly, getting more comfortable. He had to be careful not to jostle his arm too much.

"Can't sleep huh?" she asked grinning mischievously. "Ah think ah have a remedy for that! Ah'll be back in a few minutes!" she squirmed out of his grasp and headed to the door. Charles stared after her, noting how cute her butt looked. He smiled, chuckling as she dashed out of the room and down the hall.

It took several minutes before Rogue came back. She was wearing a robe that ended right below her knees. She closed the door, then headed to the bed smiling at him. "Hi! Ah want to help you get to 'sleep'!" she dropped the robe and his eyes widened as she revealed her sexy underwear. The lacy black and red top had a hole in both sides showing off her hard nipples. The matching bottoms revealed her tuft of brown hair and nether lips.

"God Rogue!" he moaned already getting hard, forcing his hand to stay at his side. "You make it so hard to not touch!"

"Ah know Professor!" she growled huskily. "Ah have a plan for that!" and with that she revealed a pair of handcuffs from out of nowhere along with a set of keys from around her neck. "You won't be able to touch no matter how much you want to!" careful not to touch his skin, she handcuffed his unwounded arm to the bed. She grinned and pulled out a pair of gloves, putting them on and pulling the covers back to stroke him through his pajama pants.

"Where are you getting all this stuff from?" he inquired. She just smiled wider and tugged the pants down, groaning as his stiff member sprung up. She stroked her gloved hands slowly over his penis, paying special attention to the head. He groaned and bucked hard upwards, trying to get more friction going. Suddenly she stopped, earning a growl of disappointment.

"You tease!" he gasped, rolling his hips up.

"Ah want to taste you so badly!" she groaned, tugging her left glove off with her teeth, slowly stroking her gloved hand over his balls. "Ah want you to fuck me all night!" Her un-gloved hand moved down to her folds, she slid one finger into her wet heat while Charles watched gasping.

"You are so sexy!" he growled, thrusting upwards. Finally Rogue began stroking his penis at a steady pace. Charles hissed at the strange feeling of the glove along his sensitive flesh. "God Rogue!" he panted, thrusting his hips faster as she slid another finger in using her thumb to rub her clit, causing her to moan loudly.

"Yesss…Charles!"

"Come on! Faster, please!" Charles groaned, bucking up trying to get more friction. Rogue locked eyes with him as she moved both her hands faster, trying to get them to come at the same time. She whimpered as she thrust her fingers faster. He drank in the sight of her pleasure filled face as she stroked him faster.

"Ahhhhh…mmmmh…FUCK!" she cried out as she came hard around her fingers.

"Yessss!" Charles moaned thrusting hard as he came as well, spilling his seed on her stomach and gloved hand. Rogue pulled her fingers out and surprised Charles as she sucked her juices off her fingers. She then lifted her hand and licked his semen off the glove slowly. She then pulled his pants back up and sat next to him, smiling brightly at him.

"Rogue, you make me so crazy!" he growled at her. Suddenly Kitty popped her head through the wall next to the bed. Rogue squeaked with shock and fell off the bed. Charles gasped, eyes going wide.

"Kitty! What the fuck!" She gasped from the floor.

"Sorry! I just thought you'd like to know Mr. McCoy is coming! You should get out of here quickly!" she phased all the way through the wall and helped Rogue stand.

"How'd you know I was in here?" She asked curiously.

"No time! Hurry up!" Kitty growled and Rogue hurriedly pulled on her robe and waved to Charles.

"I'll come back later! Bye!" she called out allowing Kitty to pull her through the wall right as the door opened and Hank walked in.

"Ah, you're awake Professor!" He smiled at him, then frowned slightly. "Why are you handcuffed to the bed?" The blue mutant asked, watching Charles blush at the comment.

X X X X X X X X

The young girl sniffed the air as she followed his scent. 'This is the right direction!' she thought to herself, 'He's going to pay for what he's done!' And with that she ran deeper into the forest, ready to confront her past.

X X X X X X X

"Soo…Kitty what were you doing?" Rogue asked, turning her back on Kitty in order to strip out of her lingerie and into some actual clothes.

"I couldn't sleep so I was just wandering around, I heard moaning and looked in and saw you two. I quickly left and headed down the hall when I saw Mr. McCoy, I figured he was going to check on the Professor so I went in and got you." Kitty jumped onto Rogue's bed and stretched out.

"I see," Rogue hummed. "Well, I have to thank you then! That would have been awkward to explain!" both girls laughed. Rogue jumped facedown on her bed, fully dressed now. She turned to Kitty, her face suddenly serious.

"Do you think its wrong?" she asked her friend, turning to watch her respond.

"What, you and the Professor?" she asked, Rogue nodded and she continued. "Nah! Its actually kinda cute! This'll give him a reason to get your serum done with Mr. McCoy's help though!"

"Whatever!" Rogue hit her in the head with a pillow, laughing as Kitty jumped on her and attacked her with the pillow Rogue had. "You won't tell anyone, right?" she asked her closest friend.

"Why would I tell anyone?" she asked watching her friend as she sat up.

"I don't know! But thanks! I really don't think it would be a good idea for anyone else to know about it." Kitty nodded and the younger girl began asking questions about what Charles and her had done. "What! I'm not telling!" she gasped out, her face tuning a deep shade of red.

"Oh come on!" Kitty grinned, "I've told you about what I've done before! I won't get traumatized or anything! And if you don't tell me, I'll make you test my cooking!" Rogue's eyes widened and she agreed, frowning.

"Fine! But what I tell you can't leave this room, even if its with different names or anything. Got it!" she growled, Kitty nodded readily and settled down for a long conversation.

X X X X X X X X

Logan had made camp fairly near the mansion. He hoped he was far enough away from it that Charles wouldn't sense him. 'Damn him!' he growled, 'how could he do that to Rogue?' His eyes widened as a strange scent wafted through the air. 'How the hell did I miss that...?' He quickly slipped into the trees, finding the source of the smell.

He quickly grabbed the small figure from behind, claws sliding out to rest on his captive's throat. "Hey bub, who are you and what do ya want?" he asked gruffly, pressing slightly harder, a bead of blood sliding down the exposed flesh.

"I am X23, and I'm here to kill you!" the voice of the small girl growled angrily.

tbc

So, what'd you think? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charles sighed in relief as Hank left the infirmary after uncuffing him and checking on his injuries again. 'Can't believe I managed to avoid talking about that!' He thought, rubbing his face absently with his unwounded hand. 'Though I'm sure he already knows what happened! With his advanced senses he probably could smell Rogue on me…well near me! Oh well! As long as he doesn't bring it up I'll leave it alone!'

X X X X X X X

Rogue finally managed to get away from Kitty and headed down to the kitchen. After making breakfast, she took a tray with two plates down to the infirmary. After checking to make sure no one else was there, she headed inside smiling brightly at Charles.

"Hey there!" She said cheerfully. Placing the tray next to him on the bed.

"You made me breakfast," He smiled before tugging her to sit down on the bed. "Thank you, Rogue." He whispered, carefully brushing his lips lightly against her own. They then proceeded to eat, bantering back and forth. Rogue suddenly snagged a piece of bacon from his plate.

Charles raised his eyebrows, amused at her. She countered with an eyebrow raise as well before slowly taking a bite of the stolen food. He leaned foreward, placing his hand lightly on her shoulder before pressing his lips hard against her own.

X X X X X X X X

The young girl slammed her elbow back into Logan's stomach. Grunting, his arms loosened enough for her to break free from his grasp. She turned around, claws at the ready. He raised his eyebrows at her, then slid his claws out as well. "Two can play at that, kid." Growling he raced towards her, swinging his arms foreward.

X23 tried to block his attack, but Logan thrust hard, his claws slid into her stomach. Gasping, she coughed blood as he slid his claws out of her, then grabbed her arms and threw her through several trees. Once she landed, he walked over, noting with interest that she was healing slowly.

"Hmm…interesting, but I don't care." Logan muttered, he reached down to drag her up by her shirt. "I don't know who yur workin' for, but you can't kill me that easily, now leave before I really do some damage." Quickly she took off, holding her stomach as she headed in the direction of the mansion. "Looks like someone was busy creating more soldiers."

X X X X X X X X

Rogue gasped in surprise, allowing Charles to slide his tongue inside her mouth to toy lazily with her own. The sensation was so intense, being kissed like that with the slight draining feeling of her powers made her lightheaded. He ran his hand gently through her hair as he deepened the kiss.

Charles pulled back suddenly, panting heavily and feeling like he was going to be sick. "Oh man!" Rogue wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, eyes full of concern.

"You crazy old man!" she muttered affectionately, he smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. "Ya could have passed out!"

"But it was worth it, my darling!" She chuckled at the endearment as his arm slide down and around her waist.

"Next time give me a little warning before you try something like that again!"

"Why?" He questioned, pulling back to look into her eyes. "It makes it more exciting this way!" Before she could respond, someone cleared their throat loudly from the door. Startled the two of them jumped apart quickly, blushing with embarrassment.

"Um…sorry to…interrupt, but we have a guest who has some interesting news." Hank stated as he stepped inside followed by a young girl who was bleeding from several wounds.

"Hello," She started, straightening as the wounds on her stomach healed completely. "I'm X23 and I have some information about Logan."

tbc

So? What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Lover's Touch

"I'm X23 and I have some information about Logan." The young girl said as she entered the infirmary. "He's camped in the forest not too far from here, and he doesn't seem very happy." Charles nodded slightly at that.

"Yes, I'd imagine he wouldn't be too happy…" He muttered absently. "Did he say anything?"

"No, but I was going to kill him." Charles' eyes widened at that, frowning deeply. "I won't hurt anyone here, Mr. McCoy explained that Logan didn't know about me at all." Charles gave her a confused look and she explained how she was created with Logan's DNA and put through the Weapons X Program. "If you'll let me, I'd like to stay here. As you've seen, I have some problems I have to work out."

"Yes, of course you can stay." He replied, smiling gently at her. "As long as you don't intentionally hurt anyone, you're more than welcome."

"Thank you," She smiled but it looked strained, as if she hadn't ever smiled. "If Logan comes back, I'd like to apologize for what I did."

"Of course," As her and Hank were turning to leave he stopped them. "Oh, you need to think of a new name, we can't call you X23, it's not a proper name." X23 nodded again, managing a more natural smile. The two of them then left to go meet the rest of the students.

"She seems…interesting." Rogue commented, scooting around to lean against Charles' shoulder.

"Yes, I just hope we don't have any problems with her." Rogue said as the telepath wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her closely. She sighed contentedly, and soon fell asleep in his arms. Charles chuckled at that, kissing her hair lovingly. 'I can't believe how happy I am with her.' He thought, smiling as he buried his face in her hair.

X X X X X X X

Hank hurried from his lab, practically running with his excitement. As he stepped into the infirmary, he stopped suddenly. He saw Charles and Rogue sleeping in the bed. Chuckling softly he moved closer, noting how Charles held her protectively even in sleep. His face was resting against the top of her head, while she had her hand laying on his stomach. Smiling at how peaceful they looked, he gently shook the telepath awake.

Charles jerked slightly as someone touched his shoulder. "Oh…Hank," He looked disoriented, then smiled as he realized who was next to him. "What time is it?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Almost one," He answered, eyes sparkling with amusement. "I have some wonderful news, I've completed Rogues' serum! I'm sure that will make BOTH of you very happy!" He grinned at Charles' deep blush.

"I didn't realize you were that close to finishing it." He muttered, trying to cover his embarrassment.

"I didn't either, I just managed to get a breakthrough this morning and just now finished it."

"Hmmm…Charles…" Rogue whispered in her sleep, nuzzling her face against his shoulder and sliding her arm farther around his side. The telepath tightened his hold on her and smiled sweetly at her.

"I'm happy, for both of you." Hank stated, patting him on the arm. "When you're ready, just let me know. I'll be in the lab making sure there are no problems with it."

"Thank you, Hank." He nodded and left the two alone, Charles kissed her cheek softly and watched her sleep.

X X X X X X X

Rogue woke up two hours after Charles did. She smiled as she saw him watching her. "Hello to you." She said, leaning up to kiss him briefly.

"How about I make us an early dinner, late lunch?"

"You can cook?" She asked, feigning surprise. He nipped her lip and growled at her playfully.

"With that attitude I don't think you deserve food." She leaned foreward until their lips almost touched.

"Oh, please!" She asked in a low voice, placing her hand high on his thigh. Charles swallowed, surprised at how that simple gesture made him so aroused. "I promise I'll be good." 'Holy shit!' The telepath thought, blushing deeply as he felt himself grow harder. "Are you alright?" She asked, her voice sounding concerned.

"Oh…yes I'm, fine." He replied, bringing her hand up to his mouth he kissed the back of her clothed fingers and smiled lovingly at her. "Shall we?" She nodded at him and Charles, with help from Rogue, changed into some casual clothes that Hank had left for him. By that time his erection had faded, much to his relief. Then without caring if anyone saw them, he took her hand and led her out of the room.

X X X X X X X

Hank headed to the kitchen at about 3:30, intending to make an early dinner but stopped inside the door. The scene before him was quite entertaining. Charles was cooking dinner, well…trying to. Rogue had to help every once in a while. But the two of them looked so comfortable, like an old married couple.

Charles suddenly dipped his finger into one of the pans. 'From the smell they must be cooking chicken alfredo.' He mused as the telepath tasted the sauce.

"I think its done." Charles stated, dipping his finger in the pan again he offered it to Rogue. Just as she was going to taste the sauce, he moved his hand, brushing his finger down her cheek. Her eyes widened at that, then narrowed slightly. Grinning Charles quickly backed away from her as she advanced with a mysterious grin on her face. "Now Rogue," He cautioned, raising his unwounded arm. "I'm wounded, you wouldn't want to hurt me, would you?"

Rogue backed him up until he hit one of the counters, then wrapped her arm carefully around his neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Charles felt his head reel from the sensation of her sweet kiss. Gasping into her mouth he leaned heavily against the counter as his arm wrapped tightly around her, crushing her mouth harder against his own. Rogues' tongue caressed his, as she ground against his erection.

Breathing hard, Charles pulled back abruptly and rested his spinning head against her shoulder, closing his eyes to avoid blacking out.

"You alright?" She asked softly, stroking his back gently.

"You're the one who kissed me like that." She laughed softly as he lifted his head to look directly at her.

"I know." She said innocently as he quickly licked the bit of sauce off her cheek. "Do you want me to take care of that?" She asked, cupping his groin in her hand. He grunted slightly at that, and quickly removed her hand.

"I think I can wait until after dinner." He grinned mysteriously at her. Hank quickly left the room before they saw him and headed back to his lab, knowing they'd be there soon to try out Rogue's serum.

"Hmmm, fine." She agreed and led him back to the table and forced him to sit while she dished their food up.

X X X X X X X X

They had just finished eating and cleaning the dishes when Charles stated casually. "Hank finished your serum." Then started toward the kitchen door. Rogue gasped, and ran over to him tugging his arm quickly.

"What!" She squealed loudly, laughing the telepath pulled her closer and smiled brightly at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to eat first."

"But…" He cut her off quickly by raising his hand.

"I have a lot of things I want to do to you, that require you to have all of your energy." He grinned at her blush, then began tugging her towards the lab.

X X X X X X X X

Once the serum had been administered and they made sure it worked, Charles had proceeded to drag Rogue off to his room to hole up for the rest of the night. Charles kissed Rogue as soon as the door was closed. It was amazing to kiss her without her draining powers. As they kissed, Charles found his hand running down her back. Rogue gasped at the intensity of the kiss, and moaned his hand slid up her the front of her shirt to grip her clothed breast.

She pulled back to look into his eyes as she stroked his cheek softly. Her hand dropped quickly to cover his erection, rubbing it slowly. Charles moaned softly, but moved her hand away.

"I want to take care of you first." He whispered huskily. Rogue nodded, shivering at his tone of voice. He slowly removed all of her clothing, admiring her perfect body as he led her to the bed. He stripped out of all of his clothes except his boxers and slid onto the bed with her.

His hand and mouth explored her body, tasting and feeling every exposed inch of her. "Oh god, Charles!" She gasped, feeling the heat of his hand stroking over all but what she wanted him to touch. "Please, I need you to touch me!" She hissed at him, He lifted his head and smiled before moving his mouth to her exposed breast. He scraped his teeth lightly over the mound, then sucked the nipple into his mouth. "Shit!" She gasped, arching into his mouth.

Charles slid his hand slowly down her stomach to stroke through the tuft of hair between her thighs. Rogue whimpered as his fingers brushed lightly over her clit and across her folds. He sucked harder on her nipple as his fingers slowly pushed into her. She moaned as he began thrusting into her, moving deeper with each movement. His mouth left her breast to trail lazily down her body, stopping to dip his tongue into her naval.

Rogue squirmed and giggled at the sensation, he pulled back to smile down at her. Her eyes were glazed with desire and love as she stroked his cheek encouragingly. His fingers moved faster as his mouth made its way to her clit, sucking it slowly into his wet cavern. She cried out loudly as his tongue swirled around the swollen nub, her hips bucked hard against his fingers as her hands gripped his shoulders hard.

"C-charles! Please…so close!" She gasped, her back arched under his ministrations. He thrust faster and gently slid his teeth over her clit, her fingers bit into his flesh hard and she screamed loudly as she came. Charles pulled his fingers out of her and gently licked her clean before moving up to lay next to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, smiling at her as he watched her chest heave from exertion.

"Perfectly alright." She responded as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked softly, stroking her stomach lightly. She narrowed her eyes at him, turning slightly to look at him better.

"Are you trying to back out?"

"Of course not! I just want you to be sure."

"Charles Xavier, I haven't been more sure of anything in my life." With that said she kissed him heatedly, rolling carefully on top of him. They finally pulled back, and Rogue planted her hands on his chest as she sat back on his thighs.

"That's good, because I don't think I'd be able to let you leave now!" She hit his chest playfully, he laughed and pulled her down to wrap his arms around her. They lay there for a while more until Rogue pulled out of his grasp and stroked over his chest, moving slowly down to his stomach. She kissed and licked down his body until she reached his cock. As she began running her tongue along his shaft, Charles jerked into a sitting position and gently moved her mouth away from himself.

"Rogue," He hissed in a strained voice. "I want to come inside you." She nodded at him and moved to lay on the bed next to him. Charles covered her body with his own as he attacked her neck with kisses. She groaned and wrapped her arms around his back, turning her head to the side allowing him more access to her neck.

Charles pushed her legs farther apart and stroked his fingers over her clit as he positioned himself at her entrance. Pulling back from her neck he looked into her eyes, asking a silent question. She nodded, stroking his back lightly as he quickly thrust into her. Gasping at the slight pain, her hips bucked involuntarily. He stilled as he waited for her to adjust.

Rogue slid her legs around his waist, urging him closer. He took that as an okay and slowly began thrusting into her, keeping the pace slow as his hand moved to her hip. "Yes! Charles…you feel amazing!" She gasped, digging her fingers into his shoulders as she met every thrust of his.

"Oh god…Ro…" He gasped as she moved faster, clenching around him as he thrust into her. Rogue moaned, shivering as each movement sent pleasure rippling through her body. She moved one of her hands to his face, tugging him closer to kiss him as they moved together. Charles kissed her deeply and bucked her hips hard against his own, feeling hod end nearing.

Pulling back he looked into her eyes, surprised at the intense look of desire in her gaze. "Ro..." He whispered sofly, moving his hand to her face, stroking her cheek gently. He moved his hips faster, stroking his hand down her neck and down to cover her breast. He flicked her nipple with his fingers, twisting his hips slightly he thrust against her sweet spot. Rogue cried out at the pleasure, and bit his neck softly.

Charles growled and thrust hard into her sending her over the edge. "Charles!" She cried out loudly, her body spasming as she writhed on the bed.

"RO!" Charles cried out, spilling his seed deep inside her. Panting heavily, he carefully rolled onto his back. Rogue instantly rolled with him, throwing her arm and leg over him as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"Charles…" She whispered, nuzzling his neck as she smiled. "That was amazing…"

"I have to agree." He responded, holding her tighter against his chest. "Are you alright?"

"I'm wonderful." Charles kissed her sweetly, then pulled out of her grasp.

"Where are you going?" She asked, surprised that he was leaving.

"I'll be right back." He then headed into the bathroom, she heard water run for a minute and saw him head back into the room with a wet wash cloth. Charles moved over the bed, pushing her legs apart he gently cleaned the blood off her thighs and groin and did the same for himself.

"Thank you…" She whispered, surprised at the tenderness of the gesture. Smiling Charles tossed the cloth onto the beside table and returned to the bed. Pulling her back onto his chest, she snuggled against him and breathed in his masculine scent. "Can I…stay here tonight?" She asked cautiously.

"Of course Rogue."

"What happened to Ro?" She questioned teasingly. At his confused look she giggled and answered his unasked question. "While we were making love, you called me Ro." He smiled at her choice of words, slipping his arm around the top of her head to stroke her back.

"Ro huh…do you want me to call you that from now on?"

"I…wouldn't mind," She said shyly, kissing his neck softly. "Goodnight, my love." Charles jolted slightly at her easy use of that endearment, then smiled and tugged the covers over the two of them.

"Goodnight, my beautiful Ro." He responded, kissing her lips sweetly as they both fell asleep in each others arms.

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Midnight Snack

Rogue moaned softly as she came to consciousness. She was slightly sore, but other than that she felt wonderful. She frowned as she saw the clock, it was midnight…they had slept the rest of the day away. 'Damn! I wonder if anyone realized we were missing!' She mused as she carefully extracted herself from Charles' grasp.

Silently she slipped out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Once she was done, she headed back into the bedroom to see Charles sitting up in bed. "Oh, did I wake you?" She asked softly as she moved back to sit next to him.

"Not at all!" He pulled her closer for a deep kiss, she responded immediately, sliding her tongue against his lips. Their kiss was broken off by Rogues' stomach growling loudly. She pulled back, blushing brightly even in the dim light. Charles chuckled merrily at that. "Hungry?" He asked in an amused voice.

"Famished." He smiled lovingly at her, kissing the tip of her nose before rising to find a pair of boxers and his robe.

"I'll go get you something, be right back!" He gave her no time to respond as he headed out of the door after flicking on the light and shut the door behind him. Rogue waited patiently for his return.

The door opened several minutes later to reveal Charles carrying a container of strawberries and chocolate syrup. She raised her eyebrows at him in question. "I thought we could have a little fun while we eat…"

"Oh really now! And who gave you permission for that?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Me of course!"

"Why should I listen to you?" She asked playfully.

"You always should listen to your elders…" She burst into a fit of giggles at that.

"Oh man! You're so weird sometimes!" He moved over to place the food on the bedside table.

"Weird huh? Sounds like someone doesn't want any food!" She shook her head vigorously.

"I'm sorry! How about…extremely sexy!"

"Hmmm…I suppose that'll do…" She growled playfully and hit his arm, laughing he quickly shed himself of his boxers and robe and joined her on the bed. "Lay down on the bed and close your eyes." Pouting slightly she did as he said. Charles allowed his eyes to roam over her naked body, feeling himself harden just by looking at her spread out on his bed. 'Fuck! She doesn't even have to try to be sexy, she just is!'

He took the bottle of syrup and began pouring it on Rogue's body. Starting at one nipple he drizzled it around the hardened nub and drew a line down to her stomach and around her naval. He then did the same thing for her other nipple, connecting the lines on her stomach. He set the bottle aside and took out a strawberry. He slid the fruit around her nipple, trailing it slowly through the syrup.

"Shit!" Rogue gasped, surprised at how aroused she was getting from such a simple gesture. She whimpered as he gently rubbed the strawberry on her nipple. He then offered the fruit to her, she ate half of it, allowing Charles to eat the rest.

He took another strawberry and did the same thing to her other breast, finishing off the strawberry and taking out a third one. He slid the fruit down the trail of syrup on her breast, moving along her stomach to run it around her naval and up to clear off the rest of the brown liquid. The strawberry was finished off and Charles poured more syrup on her in the same pattern as before.

The telepath then began licking off the syrup in the same fashion as he did with the strawberry. When he was done, Rogue was writhing on the bed begging Charles to touch her most intimate place.

"Don't worry, Ro…I will!" He took up the syrup bottle once more and parted her folds to drizzle the brown liquid onto her heated flesh. She gasped at the feeling of the cold liquid on her sensitive core. He made sure to pour syrup on her clit as well. He set the bottle aside and took up one more strawberry out of the container and slid it up and down her folds, mixing the chocolate and her womanly juices together.

"Y-yes! Charles…please!" Rogue pleaded as the fruit slid over her clit teasingly. He rubbed harder as he leaned foreward, licking her folds slowly, moaning at the mixed tastes. "Don't stop!" She gasped, bucking upwards, her hands sliding down to grip the back of his head to hold him in place.

Charles slid his tongue deeply into her heat, loving the taste of her. He moved the strawberry faster as he thrust his tongue quickly in and out of her. Rogue rolled her groin in a circular motion as he quickened the pace. Her back arched and her mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure as she came hard. Charles continued his assault until she had stopped spasming.

"Damn, Charles…" She gapsed as she collapsed back on the bed. He grinned as he moved to sit next to her. He ate the strawberry then stroked her face lightly.

"You alright?" He questioned as she panted, trying to slow her racing heartbeat.

"Hmmm, more than alright." She had a dazed look on her face as she met his desire filled gaze. "Want me to take care of you now?" She questioned softly.

"I'd rather come inside you, my wonderful Ro'." He stroked his fingers lightly over her cheek. "But we should shower first, I'd rather not be stuck to you with syrup residue!" She laughed and sat up, grinning down at herself.

"That would be hard to explain!" She smiled brightly and slid out of bed, towing a smirking telepath into the bathroom. Once under the spray, Rogue explored her lover, running her hands over his muscular chest. They trailed slowly down over his stomach to wrap around his cock. Charles gasped at the contact and leaned against the shower wall, letting the water run over his front.

"Ro'…" he sighed as she stroked him firmly. He let her continue for a minute, but pushed her hands away as he felt him near his edge. "I need to be in you…" He said huskily. She nodded and allowed Charles to press her against the wall. Rogue slid one leg up to lock around the telepath's waist, allowing him access to her heated flesh.

He entered her with one thrust, both gasped as he filled her completely. Rogue gripped his shoulders hard as he started plunging into her depths, unable to go slowly. "Yes! You feel so…amazing!" Rogue moaned, keeping in time with his thrusts. Charles' arms wrapped tightly around her back as he buried his face in her neck. She planted hot kisses down his neck and over to his collar bone to leave light marks over his chest.

"Ro'…you feel so…damn good!" He muttered into her ear as he changed the angle slightly of his thrusts. Rogue whimpered at the increase of pleasure, biting down on the juncture of Charles' neck and shoulder. He growled loudly and bucked his hips hard sending her into an orgasm. He thrust several more times and followed her into the realm of bliss.

They had to sink to the floor to catch their breath or risk passing out. "I'm tired now…" Rogue whispered, resting her head against Charles'.

"Hmmm…I agree."

"That was wonderful, thank you Charles." She whispered, pulling back to look tenderly into his eyes. "I really am glad that you were my first." She then kissed him softly, slowly deepening the kiss.

"I'm glad I was your first as well." Charles responded after pulling back from her mouth. "Come on, lets go to bed now." He commented, she nodded and the two of them slid out of the shower to dry off and headed back to bed. Charles spooned behind Rogue, nuzzling his face into her hair her scent lulling him quickly to sleep. Rogue followed him into a dreamless sleep with a smile on her face.

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Euporia

"Ro...Ro!" Charles murmured, gently trying to shake the teenager sprawled over him awake. "Come on, you have to get ready for school..."

"Mmmmhh..." Was Rogue's only response as she snuggled closer to the warm body she was laying on.

"As much as I would like to stay like this all day," Charles grinned down at the messy hair spread across his chest. "But unless you wish everyone to know something's going on between us, you should probably get ready before people start to wake up..." Rogue grunted irritatedly and lifted her head to glare at the telepath.

"I know...but why do I have to get up so early?" She asked, growling at the smirk he shot her way.

"Well..." Charles cupped her face in his hand, leaning foreward to brush his lips gently across her own. "I thought we could...spend some time showering...but since you would rather just sleep, I'll just go by myself..." he trailed off as she shook her head quickly.

"Nuh-uh! There's no way you're going by yourself!" Charles smiled brightly at her and sat up with her still in his arms.

"Well then...we should head to the shower then if we want to be done in time for breakfast." Rogue smiled as she saw the time on the clock.

"Charles...we still have an hour and a half before the normal breakfast time." He grinned crookedly at her.

"I know! But...I'm sure we can find SOMETHING to occupy our time until then!" Rogue smirked and pulled him in for a passionate kiss before dragging her lover into the bathroom.

X X X X X X X X

'Thank god she has to go to school today!' Charles growled at himself as Rogue sat across from him at the table in the kitchen. He sat back, wincing slightly as his back met the wood of the chair. The two of them had sex twice, once in the shower and again in the bed. 'I still can't believe how...enthusiastic she can be!' The second time, Rouge had scraped her nails down the telepath's back, making them bleed.

'Thankfully they'd stopped bleeding before we had to dress for the day! I really am glad she's going to school now! I don't think I'd last a whole day with her!' Several students were flitting about the kitchen, readying their own food as Rogue ate hers and Charles 'read' the newspaper and drank some coffee.

Kitty sat down next to Rogue. Noticing the smile plastered on her face and the quick looks across the table, had Kitty leaning foreward and whispering in the elder girl's ear. "So...did you do it?" She asked bluntly, giggling at the red blush that covered Rogue's face. "I'll take that as a yes!" She pulled back and started on her breakfast, grinning madly, glancing quickly between the two before focusing on her food. 'They both look so...happy!'

Rogue leaned over to whisper back into Kitty's ear. "How did you know we could?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Mr. McCoy told us yesterday about you're serum." Kitty whispered back, their conversation was broke off by Kurt leaning over Rogue's shoulder and kissing her briefly on the cheek.

"Kurt!" Rogue called out, feeling her face redden even more.

"Hey! We're brother and sister, right?" He asked, smiling happily at her. She blinked in surprise, then returned the smile.

"Yes, of course we are!" She quickly hugged the blue mutant, feeling tears of joy well in her eyes. 'I...can touch people without draining them!' She hadn't really had time to think about it, she'd been rather distracted by a certain telepath. Pulling back from Kurt, she wiped her tears away. "Its...just a surprise really! But you can't know how happy that makes me!" He grinned and sat next to her to eat his food.

Charles stayed in the kitchen the whole time Rogue was there, watching secretively over the paper. Once everyone else had eaten and headed to their cars, Kurt offered to give Kitty and Rogue a lift.

"Sounds good Kurt." Kitty said, putting her plate in the sink to be washed later. "Why don't you go on ahead? Me and Rogue need to get our stuff, we'll be at your car in a couple minutes."

"Okay." The blue mutant agreed and teleported out of the kitchen. Kitty then turned to the two others at the table, smiling knowingly.

"Why don't I get your stuff, Rogue? I know you want to say goodbye properly now!" Her smile widened at Charles' deep blush. She turned to leave but stopped before leaving the room. "Oh! By the way, I forgot...congratulations to both of you! Bye Professor!" She said merrily as she phased through the door.

"Good lord!" Charles dropped his head into his hands, embarrassed beyond words.

"Oh don't worry! You'll get over Kitty's embarrassing comments!" Rogue moved over to lift his head up, gazing deeply into his warm brown eyes. "I tend to ignore every one of them!" He laughed at that and pulled her closer.

"Now...about that proper goodbye..." He was cut off by Rogue capturing his mouth and kissing him deeply, his hand moved up to slide into her hair, holding her closely.

X X X X X X X X

Storm had been having an interesting conversation with Hank and had missed breakfast with the children. She headed to the kitchen quickly pushing the door open, only to freeze in her tracks. 'What. The. Hell?' Her eyes went wide with shock and horror. Clearing her throat loudly she watched the two of them pull apart, blushing furiously at being caught.

"Sorry to...interrupt..." She started in a cold voice as she moved into the kitchen. "But unless I'm mistaken, Rogue needs to get to school." Kitty hurried into the kitchen with two backpacks, she skidded to a halt as she spotted Storm looking furious. 'Oh shit!' She thought, knowing this wasn't good at all. She watched as Rogue and Charles whispered quiet goodbyes before she hurried to take her backpack from her.

Once outside Rogue's panic set in. "Shitshitshitshit!" She cried out, feeling angry tears fill her eyes. "What are we supposed to do! We never talked about how anyone would react to us! I just don't know!"

"Calm down Rogue!" Kitty placed a comforting hand on the elder girl's shoulder. "It'll all work out alright, the Professor will make sure she understands!" Rogue managed a small smile at her friend's confidence.

"Thanks, Kitty. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"You'd be a horrible mess!" Kitty responded as they slipped into the back of Kurt's jeep. Rogue laughed at that as she tossed her bag on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, a confused look on his face.

"Girl problems." Kitty answered and anymore questions from the blue mutant disappeared quickly and he started to drive to the school. 'Well...I didn't exactly lie!' Kitty thought, grinning to herself.

X X X X X X X X

"Storm...what appears to be the problem?" Charles questioned as the weather witch stared at him with an extremely angry expression on her face, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You know damn well what the problem is!" She yelled, her voice echoed painfully around the small room. "What the hell are you and Rogue doing?"

"That was my first reaction when I found out about their...situation, but right now we have bigger problems than that right now!" Both occupants spun around to see Logan, Hank and X23 standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Hydra knows where I am," The 14 year-old girl said, staring at the ground, knowing this was all her fault. "And even if I left, they'd still attack here...they want me back!" The room was heavy with tension as the implications of that statement sank in. They were going to have to fight military officials, and very soon from the sounds of it...

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review! Hope you like how it's coming along!


End file.
